Quantum Conmen
by RedPerception
Summary: There is a problem at Stallions Gate, something has been stolen. It's a good thing there are people who recover important stolen materials. This is a Quantum Leap, Mentalist, and Leverage crossover, taking place after some of my previous mentalist and quantum leap stories. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Beckett we appear to have a problem." Ziggy's voice came out of the handlink around Sam's wrist.

"I'm on my way Ziggy." Sam put down his work and headed to the computer interface room where Admiral Calavicci and Patrick Jane were waiting for him. "What's wrong?"

"It's come to my attention that the paper copies of the project have been stolen." Ziggy reported.

"What do you mean stolen?" Al yelled at the computer.

"They appear to be missing. A man caught on camera walking out of the building with the box." Ziggy responded.

"How can you let this happen Ziggy? You are supposed to be monitoring security."

"It is not my job to inspect every staff members take home bag Admiral." Ziggy returned.

"It's just the paper copies right?" Sam spoke up.

"Of course Dr., you don't think I could have hacked do you?"

"I was just making sure, because the paper copies were never updated after I got back. They were also coded by me as a safety precaution." Sam informed. "We should be alright."

"Can I see your surveillance videos Ziggy?" Patrick wondered ignoring the other men in the room.

"Just because you coded it doesn't mean it can't be cracked." Al reminded, "He did it." Al nodded his head toward Jane.

"Well if we find another person like Patrick I'd be surprised. " Sam argued.

"And even if the work isn't up to date the wrong person could do a lot of damage. We certainly did a lot of good." Al warned.

"Ziggy can you use traffic camera's to follow our thief's car?" Patrick questioned the computer.

"What are you doing?" Sam finally turned to his friend.

"Look at this guy he's no criminal mastermind. Someone hired him. If we can follow his car we can find out who he stole the copies for. We have to assume whoever wanted your theories are smart because they knew not to even bother trying to get a computer copy. Therefore Al is right this should be treated like a threat. Wait stop right there Ziggy, run that license plate."

The three men watched the computer work and waited as a drivers license appeared on the screen.

"I recognize that face. He works for Neal Carlus, the nozzle who was trying to get his foot in the door here about six years back. While you were leaping, and before Patrick joined us." Al fumed.

"Ziggy tell me about Neal Carlus." Patrick turned his attention back to the computer. While he was paying attention to everything the computer had to say. Al was pacing in the background.

"I'm going to give this man a piece of my mind. If he doesn't give those theories back prison will be the least of his worries." Al stormed out.

"Al!" Both Sam and Patrick tried to call after him. "He's not going to get anywhere." Patrick smirked.

"I'll call the big brass and see if we can't get a lawyer on our case. Get the theories back without a big fuss." Sam dug in his pocket for his phone.

"Good luck seeing those theories again." Patrick shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know this isn't the story anybody was expecting from me since at the moment I have two unfinished ones for two different shows. For whatever reason I am struggling with and ending for both of those and in the meantime this little story popped into my head. So I hope you like it, since it's all I can come up with at the moment. I will try and get back to those other two stories if fate should allow. In the meantime here's the second part of this story. Naturally I own nothing so please enjoy.**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Alright Patrick what's your idea." Al lit his cigar.

"You're not going to like it." Patrick sipped his tea.

"Right now Carlus is threatening to sue me, and Sam is looking at months of lawsuits before we can even get a glance at those theories again. So we're listening."

"By the time we get the drafts back there will have been more than enough time for them to have started to decode." Sam added. "We don't have many other choices."

"We steal it." Jane put his cup down and turned to his friends.

"We steal it?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, with a little help of course. I know some people who specialize in stealing already stolen items."

"You want us to steal?" Al questioned, but he was clearly more concerned about his boy scout of a best friend.

"You would be stealing something that is already yours. Besides whether you call it a con or not that's what you have been doing repeatedly for the past ten years. You have been lying to people, making them think you are someone you're not, to get them to do what you want them to."

"How do we do it?" Sam looked from one friend to the other.

"Great, I've got three tickets to Portland we leave in two hours." Patrick took one last sip from his glass and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I will be trying to post the rest of the story as soon as I finish it. Naturally I own nothing.**

ONE DAY LATER

"Please Spencer sit down, no one here wants a bar brawl." Patrick Jane followed by Admiral Calavicci and Dr. Beckett walked into the back room of a Portland Brewery. One young man was trying to figure out why none of his security features went off, while another man jumped up to defend their home base.

"Mr. Jane." Nathan Ford came down the stairs followed by Sophie Deveroux. "What are you doing here?"

Patrick ignored the man for a moment and went straight to Sophie, "You're looking beautiful as ever." He kissed her cheek.

"You're looking well yourself. Not getting into any trouble?"

"No more than usual."

"How did the hell did you people get in here." Hardison finally stopped looking for answers on his computers.

"More importantly why are you here?" Nate repeated.

"How is that more important than figuring out how all of my top of the line security equipment just turned itself off?" Hardison argued.

"Sam could you shut him up." Patrick smirked.

"Ziggy can you reset the Brewery's security?" Sam spoke to the multi-color wristband and everything went back to it had before the three men had walked in.

"Dr. there is an awful lot of security for a Brewery." The wristband spoke back.

"Not now Ziggy." Al responded.

"How did you? What did you?" Hardison looked from the men in front of him back to his computers. "How?"

"What are you doing here Jane?" Nate eyed the two men behind his acquaintance.

"Why do people usually come to you?" Patrick asked making himself at home in the Leverage headquarters.

"You want our help." Elliot Spencer crossed his arms.

"My friends here has some top secret government papers stolen and there isn't time to wait for all those annoying lawsuits."

"Top secret government!" Parker repelled from the ceiling causing both Al and Sam to jump.

"What are the papers for?" Hardison perked up suddenly unconcerned about his security systems being taken over by some outside source.

"It's a technological project of mine, pairing Quantum physics with string theory. Beyond that I can't really tell you more and frankly you wouldn't believe me." Sam offered up an explanation.

"You want us to steal something we aren't allowed to know about." Nate turned his attention back to Jane.

"I don't have a problem telling you. Or even Sophie, but two out of those three kids might get a little bit two excited about what this theory is for." Patrick shrugged causing Elliot to look at his two younger colleagues and roll his eyes.

"Then you will tell me." Nate confirmed.

"And me!" Sophie hopped up.

"If that's alright with my friends here." Patrick turned to Al and Sam who exchanged a glance while Al was worried about this whole thing Sam was ready to trust Patrick's decisions.

"Well then lets get a drink." Nate nodded and led the three men out to the bar. "What can we do for the United States government?" Nate served up drinks all around.

"This isn't the government hiring you Mr. Ford. This is the three of us coming to you for help." Al corrected.

"Our funders don't know that we're here. And frankly they wouldn't approve." Sam added.

"However if these theories aren't recovered quickly and quietly we will have bigger issues on our hands. So we've agreed to this Patrick's way." Al continued, "He says you're very good at what you do and we're going to have to trust him."

"They don't approve of you coming to us, but they let you hire Patrick Jane?" Sophie frowned.

"Mr. Jane has been an excellent employee for the state of California." Al sighed, while Patrick just smirked, "Besides he learned quantum physics in a month. No one else can do what he can do."

"What are we stealing for you?" Nate interrupted.

"Theories." Sam put his beer down. "Unfinished, coded theories, that work." He stopped before adding, "to a degree."

"What type of theories Mr…." Nate prompted.

"Ziggy this would be a good time to play with those security feeds again we don't want any curious kids listening in." Patrick prompted.

"Of course Mr. Jane." The multi-colored wristband responded.

"Sam." Jane encouraged his friend.

"My name is Dr. Sam Beckett." He introduced himself. "Admiral Calavicci and I have spent the last fifteen or so years on a time travel project."

"Time travel?" Nate frowned.

"Yes, and it works." Jane added, "The theories that were stolen weren't updated when the project was completed."

"They are more like one way tickets." Sam supplied.

"But still very dangerous in the wrong hands." Al included.

"My project is based on string theory and it took me a couple years to put together. Then even longer to get funding and construct the project itself." Sam explained.

"That's where I became involved." Al spoke up.

"And you?" Nate turned to Jane.

"I became involved a little bit later." Patrick shrugged, "I became involved after having a couple personal experiences with the time travel aspect at various times in my life."

"Patrick offered some advice on one of those experiences and was later asked to come and consult for us." Al concluded.

"You're serious about this." Nate asked.

"We don't need you to believe us. You don't even need to come up with the con or do any of the leg work." Patrick returned, "You just need to work with us."

"What do you have in mind?" Sophie grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be honest this was the most fun I had writing a chapter in a long time so I hope you enjoy it, of course I own nothing related to any of these three shows.**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Are we ever going to find out what we're stealing?" Hardison whined into the comms unit. While watching the others move around a ballroom.

Nate and Sophie moved around the edge of the room while watching the mark and the guests. While Patrick and an eccentrically dressed Sam stood by the stage. At the same time Parker slide in and out of the guests dressed as a waitress and Elliot stood with the guards by the door.

"Don't count on it kid." Al jumped in and joined Hardison in the van.

"He might." Sam commented.

"Me to?" Parker questioned getting a weird look from some guests.

"We've got other things to focus on right now." Nate scolded.

"Can we at least know their last names?" Hardison pouted, "I don't even know who I'm working with."

His complaints were interrupted when the mark approached Patrick and Sam. "Mr. Gand." Neal Carlus shook Jane's hand, "And Mr, Ryan." He offered his hand to Sam who completely ignored the gesture and went about mumbling to himself. Leaving Carlus wringing his hands. "Are you ready to go on stage?" Carlus tried again to get Sam's attention.

"Mr. Carlus." Jane stepped in, "I assure you Mr. Ryan will be just fine."

"Why am I here?!" Sam pulled Jane's arm.

"I told you already Oliver you are going to be a hit on stage, and if you do really well Mr. Carlus has a puzzle for you." Patrick acted as if he were reassuring a small child.

"I don't need his puzzle. It'll be to easy. Let's go." Sam tried to pull Jane's arm toward the door.

"Your boys good." Sophie approved via comms, interrupting the scene taking place.

"He's got a little bit of experience pretending to be a person he's not." Al smirked.

"I assure you Mr. Ryan this puzzle will not let you down." Carlus tried.

"My name is Oliver! Don't call me Mr. Ryan." Sam threatened to make a scene.

"Come on Oliver if you don't like the puzzle you don't have to do it, but lets try okay." Patrick calmed his friend down.

"I perform, I get to do the puzzle." Sam concluded.

"Exactly." Patrick nodded.

"Okay." Sam turned and walked straight to the piano on stage and started to play.

"Mr. Gand are you sure about him?" Carlus watched the genius piano player.

"He's eccentric but he's a genius. As long as he's got that piano he can decode your theory. You've seen him work." Patrick assured the mark.

"I have." Carlus nodded.

"And our arrangement."

"He decodes it you get paid, not before."

"Fair enough." Patrick nodded, "Now if you don't mind that bar has been calling my name all night."

"I'll see you when our boy is done." Carlus shook Jane's hand once more and before turning back to the man on stage.

"If I may Mr. Carlus, you should be more careful about who you are planning business with. Nate came up next to him.

"And why is that?" Carlus glanced at the man next to him.

"That man you were just talking to, he's a conman named Patrick Jane." Nate sipped his whiskey.

"Why tell me this?"

"Just as a friend Mr. Carlus."

"And who are you?" Carlus turned to look at Nate but he was gone. Carlus was left looking around the room, while Parker was making her way to his office. Carlus waited a couple more minutes thinking over what he should do before he approached Jane with two security guards at his side, one of which was Elliot. "We need to talk business."

"I'm listening." Patrick sipped his drink unfazed by the approach of the three men.

"What do you want?" Carlus started.

"Excuse me." Patrick frowned, "I want my friend to finally have a chance to show the world that under his unique exterior he is a talented artist and a brilliant mind."

"Well we know that's not true Mr. Jane." Carlus grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Jane just smirked. "You don't deny it."

"Now why would I do that?" Jane took another sip of his wine.

"You are in fact Patrick Jane, a known conman."

"I am."

"Why are you here?"

"To make some money off that lunatics brain." Patrick motioned toward Sam who was still playing the piano on stage.

"That's it." Neal frowned.

"I am a simple man Mr. Carlus. I need very few things in life, my last big job had more of a personal pay out." Jane responded, "So I'm here to get a little cash for finding you some own to work out that theory you recovered before I move on to more serious work. I was thinking in Europe."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Who told you my name?" Patrick put his glass down.

"That's not important."

"Well yes it is, because there are people much more dangerous than myself here tonight." Patrick offered, causing Elliot to shuffle his feet a little behind Carlus.

"What do you mean?" Carlus looked around the room once more, but Parkers voice came over the comm units.

"Um guys there are no paper files here. I've looked all over this whole place and there is nothing that looks like a government document."

"Check the computer." Al suggested, "He's had time to type it up or scan it by now."

"Parker do you have that flashdrive I gave you?" Hardison cut in.

"Yea."

"Do what I taught you, burn the computer content onto the drive."

"Do you see the man by the bar Mr. Carlus?" Patrick drew everyone's attention back to the ballroom. "That man is Nathan Ford he is also a conman, but unlike me he's got the delusions that he's Robin Hood. He destroys the rich and takes back whatever he thinks they stole from the poor."

"Why would he be here?"

"My guess is he's here for the same reason I'm here." Patrick shrugged, "Where as I want to get money out of it he probably wants to steal it back?"

"How would he even know I have it?" Carlus clenched his fists.

"He was probably hired by who ever you stole it from, that's how he operates. And he never operates alone." Patrick informed.

"You come with me, you two go introduce yourselves to Mr. Ford I would like a word with him." Carlus led Jane out of the room sending Eliot and the other guard to retrieve Nate.

"May I ask where we are going?" Patrick tried conversation.

"In there and sit down." Carlus instructed, and Patrick obliged, soon after Nate was led into the room and forced into a chair.

"Well this isn't normally how I would treat my friends Mr. Carlus." Nate finished off his drink.

"I didn't realize we were friends Mr. Ford. I was under the impression that you usually stole from men like me."

"And who told you that? The professional liar?"

"If I'm a professional liar what are you Ford?" Jane laughed, "Last I checked we were in the same business."

"I am nothing like you?" Nate returned.

"Should we compare how many people I've helped over the years to how many people you've helped?" Patrick argued.

"You lied to them."

"I sold them hope, you just destroyed people."

"You took money from innocent people, my marks are never innocent." Nate yelled.

"There is no such thing as an innocent person Ford. If there were we'd be out of a job."

"Both of you shut up." Carlus shouted over the two of them. "I want to know why there are two conmen at my party."

"I told you why I was here." Patrick leaned back in his chair with his legs crossed.

"I was doing recon seeing if you were worth wasting my time on." Nate shrugged.

"Guy's there is nothing that looks like a government document on this computer." Hardison spoke into the comms.

"And I've rechecked this office about a dozen times there is nothing here." Parker added.

"We need those theories." Al vented.

"Where could they be?" Sam joined in the conversation keeping his voice low enough not to be caught by the microphone on the piano.

"Alright Nate and Jane are both in no situation to talk so Parker get out of there we need to regroup." Sophie took over the situation.

"Now that's a lie." Jane laughed while listening to what was going on with the others. "You know for a conman you are a terrible liar."

"What do you mean that's a lie?" Carlus turned to Jane.

"He can't tell, he's bluffing."

"I bet he's got a team in your office right now looking for that theory. That's why he wanted to get me out of the picture. He knew if I was here I was a threat to his precious vigilante job."

"Someone go check my office." Carlus spoke into the guard's walkie talkie. "Not that it matters I would never keep that theory out of my sight."

"How do you have a whole file of coded papers on you?" Jane frowned.

"I have a flash drive Mr. Jane."

"A flashdrive that my eccentric friend out there will be able to look over." Patrick attempted.

"Oh he will, I just don't know if you'll be there when he does." Carlus assured.

"He won't do it without me there. Do you know how long it took me to gain his trust?" Jane reminded.

"You're still going to let him near the flashdrive?" Nate shouted, "He's a thief."

"And you're a drunk what is shouting out the obvious going to do for you."

"I am a functioning alcoholic." Nate defended.

"And I steal money, not files, what am I going to do with a bunch of coded government files." Jane returned.

"You obviously don't know what they're for." Nate smirked.

"And I don't care what evil thing they were meant to prevent that he is going to profit from. I just want a little bit more than my fair share of the money and then I'm gone. I was thinking Europe."

While Jane and Nate were arguing Carlus turned to Eliot and the other guard and whispered instructions to them to which they both nodded.

"You may both go now. Mr. Jane I'll be in contact, and Mr. Ford if I see you on my property again I will call the police." Carlus warned.

"Mr. Ford." Jane extended his hand, "Pleasure doing business with you as always." He smirked.

"Jane." Ford sighed ignoring the extended hand and letting Eliot led him out of the room and to the front of the building.

"You'll have a tail the minute you pull off the property." Eliot warned, "And I'm setting the bug now." Eliot patted Nate on the back. Nate just nodded and exited the building, Sophie having already left.

"Do I get to see the puzzle now?" Sam rushed off the stage to where Jane and Carlus were standing with the other guard.

"I'm afraid it's to late tonight buddy. Mr. Carlus said he'd call me sometime tomorrow." Jane answered.

"I don't care that it's late." Sam assured.

"But Mr. Carlus has to clean up after his party we don't want to stick around and have to help, we'll come back tomorrow when it's all clean." Patrick instructed.

"Fine." Sam pouted and headed for the door.

"You will call me tomorrow won't you Mr. Carlus?" Patrick turned to the mark.

"If everything checks out."

"Fair enough." Patrick nodded, "But he won't decode your theory without me." Patrick went to where Sam was waiting for him by the door.

"Okay Patrick and Nate you both have bugs on your jackets it's time to sell your motives." Hardison reminded.

"Nate you need to lose your tail, but Patrick let yours follow you to the hotel." Sophie instructed.

"We know." Nate sighed as he was already making laps around the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this story is finishing up, just a couple more short chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Of course I don't own anything.**

Nate had made it up to the hotel room where the rest of the team was waiting right as Patrick and Sam pulled into the parking lot with the tail not far behind.

"Alright Oliver go on to bed and I will come get you tomorrow when Mr. Carlus calls me okay. Then you can go look at the puzzle." Patrick instructed a still pouting Sam. Patrick nodded as Sam went into his hotel room to change. While Patrick went into the room across the hall where Sophie was waiting. Patrick threw his jacket on the corner chair where the bug would pick up the conversation.

"How was work baby?" Sophie cooed.

"It was alright, I'm sure we'll get our deal tomorrow." Patrick sat down on the opposite bed as Sophie.

"I thought you were going to sign it and get paid tonight and that's why you had to go to this party." Sophie played house.

"There was a little hiccup. A competing bidder showed up." Patrick played along.

"Is it serious?" Sophie continued.

"No he wants to bring down the company he doesn't know the first thing about communicating with people."

"So it will happen tomorrow for sure?" Sophie repeated.

"He's going to run background checks on the both of us and everything will be just fine tomorrow." Patrick assured, "Then we can travel. I'm thinking Europe."

"Oh yes shopping in Paris and maybe London." Sophie cheered.

"I'm going to hop in the shower if you want to turn the TV on." Patrick moved his jacket to the inside door knob and turned the water on while he and Sophie moved to the room next door.

At the same time Jane and Sophie were running through their dialogue in one room Nate and Al were leading a dialogue in the other room.

"Mr. Ford do you have my papers." Al let himself into the hotel room.

"Not yet." Nate sighed.

"You told me you would have them back tonight." Al argued.

"Admiral we hit a little snag, we need a bit of time to regroup." Nate tried again.

"Mr. Ford I don't think I need to remind you how important these theories are. They really do affect life as we know it. And if my partner found out I was working with you I would lose my job."

"I am aware of the danger Admiral."

"Hey Nate what if this guy Jane found really can decode these theories Parker asked.

"Yea Carlus is letting them look at the papers tomorrow." Hardison spoke up.

"Who is Jane? Al questioned.

"He's no on." Nate brushed off Al's question.

"Patrick Jane is not no one Nate, he conned the cops for almost ten years just to kill a guy you got one over on him." Elliot brought up.

"Killing his wife and daughter is hardly getting one over on him." Hardison argued.

"Is he really psychic?" Parker frowned.

"No he's not psychic."

"He knew you were lying, he knew I was in Carlus's office." Parker argued.

"That's his job to read people." Eliot sighed. "He probably saw you waitressing and made a good guess."

"What about the pianist." Hardison questioned, "Can he break the code?"

"Look him up, Oliver Ryan." Nate instructed.

"This conman found someone who can decode the theories." Al spoke up. "You need to get the papers back now."

"There are no papers anymore Admiral." Nate sighed, "Carlus put everything on a flashdrive that is on him at all times."

"Nate there isn't a whole lot on this Oliver Ryan, no criminal record, IQ near 200, parents on the east coast never held down a job." Hardison informed.

"Okay we have to act quick we can go in tomorrow when Jane brings in his genius." Nate sighed and nodded to Hardison.

"Hold on Nate we got another problem. My computers picking up a bug." Hardison announced.

Nate picked the bug off of his jacket and stepped on it at the same time Sam followed by Jane and Sophie, walked in the door.

"So we didn't get it." Sam sighed.

"That's why we have back up plans." Jane accepted the drink handed to him.

"Jane's right plan A isn't supposed to work." Nate agreed.

"But wouldn't it be nice if it would just once." Hardison put in.


	6. Chapter 6

**One more after this so I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Of course I own nothing, but I love to find out what you think of my work.**

11 O' Clock the next morning found Jane and Sam standing in front of Neal Carlus's house waiting on a butler to open the door. While the rest of the team waited on their cues.

"Thank you for calling." Patrick shook Carlus's hand after being shown into a computer lab.

"Well I think we're on the same page." Carlus nodded.

"Did the tail you put on me tell you that?" Jane questioned, Carlus was taken back for a second before responding.

"That and the bug on your jacket." He smirked.

"Well then it's a good thing we kept the TV on late last night. Wouldn't want you hearing what happened when the lights went out." Jane returned.

"Can I see the puzzle?" Sam pulled on Jane's sleeve.

"What do you say Neal can he see the puzzle?" Jane turned from one man to the other.

"I think that can be arranged." Carlus nodded, "Mr. Ryan why don't you come over to my main computer and take a look at what I've got." Carlus let Sam get situated and handed him the flash drive. Sam went to work immediately humming as he did so. Several times Carlus tried to interrupt but each time Sam ignored him, so Jane and Carlus made small talk in the background until a guard came in and whispered in Carlus ear. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course." Jane nodded.

"My friend is going to stay here with you." Carlus motioned to the guard. "You'll forgive me for not trusting you."

"Of course." Jane nodded again. "I would be surprised if you did."

Carlus went to meet the women waiting for him in the front room. Not long after he returned and sent the guard watching Jane and Sam on his way. After another half hour Sam started to get antsy, and Jane suggested giving him a break.

"As long as the flashdrive remains in my pocket on this break." Carlus agreed.

"Fair enough." Jane agreed, Sam closed out the document and Carlus took the flashdrive. In the moments it took for Jane to usher Sam out into the fresh air the police stormed up to Carlus's front door, and about ten minutes later he was being dragged out in cuffs. Carlus argued with the cops, 'there must be some sort of mistake', but when he say a van across the street he shut up. Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison were standing by the van being joined by Jane, Sam and the guard that was watching them in the lab, Eliot. They were holding the flashdrive with the theories, while Carlus was left with a flashdrive revealing all of his misdeeds.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter, just a nice little wrap up to the story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Of course I own nothing.**

"So do we get to know what we stole now?" Hardison questioned as everyone grabbed a seat in the back room of their Portland Brewery.

"It's a top secret government project kid, we can't be handing that information out to conmen and hackers." Al lit his cigar.

"Now come on they worked hard for this." Sam grinned, "Besides they probably won't believe us."

"What is it?" Parker hopped up onto the counter.

"Nate trusts them, that's enough for me." Jane shrugged glass of tea in hand.

"Ziggy can you put the plans on the big screen." Sam spoke into his multicolored bracelet, and in seconds all the theories and schematics were transmitting on the screen in front of them.

"That is so cool how did you get it to do that, it's like voice command but for all computers." Hardison marveled.

"Not all computers, just one." Sam grinned, "My computer, which happens to have access to all electronics."

"Your computer was quite fun to get into." Ziggy's voiced came from Sam's, Al's, and Jane's multicolored bracelet all at once. "Slightly more challenging than several government systems."

"You're computer hacked me, and can talk." Hardison was in awe.

"And can hear you." Al warned, "She's got a bit of an ego so be careful."

"Your computer has a personality." Hardison was in heaven.

"Ziggy was something I came up with a little while back." Sam was smiling like a proud father.

"No wonder Carlus wanted the plans so badly." Hardison was analyzing Sam's watch.

"That's not what Carlus stole." Jane smirked.

"He stole an early copy of what's actually on the screen." Sam explained.

"What is it?" Parker was looking over every detail.

"Time travel." Sam informed, causing Parker, Hardison, and even Eliot to turn and look at the genius.

"Time travel?" Eliot was the first to question.

"Yes, time travel." Sam assured, "And the revised theories do work. Not that the stolen copies didn't. They just didn't allow for a return trip."

"Which made my job very frustrating sometimes." Al spoke up.

"Your job? I was the one trapped in other time periods actually doing the work." Sam turned to his best friend.

"I know and I had to stand and watch because there was no way to get to you." Al returned, "I had to stand by and watch my friend nearly die on more than one occasion."

"You invented time travel." Hardison was geeking out over the files on the screen.

"Can I try it!" Parker questioned.

"It doesn't work like that, it's not something you can just try, and it's not like those shows on TV. It is a science project that we have used to do good deeds in the past." Sam explained.

"Good deed?" Parker frowned.

"Save lives, fix marriages, solve a couple crimes, each event has effected life as we know it today." Al went into further detail.

"Like the butterfly effect." Hardison nodded.

"You two dudes really invented time travel?" Eliot wasn't convinced.

"Well he did." Al motioned to Sam, "That sort of comes with the territory of going to college at sixteen, having seven degrees, including quantum physics and medicine, and speaking multiple languages."

"Dr. Sam Beckett everyone." Jane just kept on smirking.


End file.
